spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell/HD
Hell is the optional fifth area of the caves, comprising levels 5-1 to 5-4. Upon reaching 5-4, you must defeat King Yama, the ruler of the underworld, to complete the game and unlock Yang as a Spelunker. The ending will be changed to accommodate for your great success. You will also be awarded the "To Hell and Back" achievement. Getting to Hell will not be an easy thing to accomplish. You need to obtain the four egyptian artifacts from the Mines, Jungle, Ice Caves, and Temple. Which means shortcuts are not an option. How to reach To reach Hell you must first open the locked chest with the golden key in the Mines to obtain the Udjat Eye. It functions as a locator for the hidden entrance to the Black Market in the Jungle. Purchase (or steal) the Ankh from a Shopkeeper there. Head onwards into the Ice Caves and find the level with the Moai. Kill yourself in any way. You will lose the Ankh and respawn in the Moai. After a moment the Hedjet will fall to you. The only way out of the Moai is its special exit to the next level. Kill Anubis in the Temple 4-1 and steal his Scepter. In 4-2 find the Golden Door to the City of Gold. It will only open if you have obtained the Hedjet and are currently holding the Scepter. You will lose the scepter by opening the door. In the City of Gold, use a bomb or otherwise break the walls into the central room with the Book of the Dead. Anubis II will spawn above you when you do this. You can avoid him while leaving this level, but if you do not kill him, he will appear in the next level. Continue into Olmec's Lair. The entrance to Hell is located just above the lava. The Book of the Dead will help locate the entrance to hell, and is required for entering it. Bait Olmec into killing himself in the lava under the entrance, stand on his head, and walk through the door. If he sinks too far into the lava you will be unable to use the doorway. Geography Hell is a very claustrophobic area of the game, consisting of very narrow passageways, filled with Tiki Traps and Spike Balls. The exit is usually surrounded by Tiki Traps, often nullifying the threat of hostile Shopkeepers. Chains that the Spelunker can climb can be found over Spikes and pools of Lava. Due to the large amount of hazards, a Cape, a Jetpack, and/or a good supply of Bombs are recommended. Dangers All Monsters and Traps (besides The Ghost) that can be harmful/hostile in Hell. Notes: *Succubus disguises herself as a Damsel to lure the Spelunker, once they are in range she transforms into a demonic woman. Level Feelings "A horrible feeling of nausea comes over you!" This feeling always appears in 5-1 and features Vlad's tower in the left or right side of the level. Trivia *This level was added in the HD release. Music Spelunky HD xbla Area 5 Hell Music Category:Places